


So Many New Choices

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari uses the food fabricator for the first time.





	So Many New Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Zari Tomaz Week](https://zaritomazweek.tumblr.com/post/176033098585/we-are-happy-to-announce-the-first-zari-tomaz) on Tumblr for Day 4: Favorite Scene (my favorite scenes are all the ones where Zari is eating, so kind of counts. :D Also, if they had shown us this scene it would have been my favorite. :P)

The first time she used the food fabricator was at once a revelation and a complicated, lengthy affair. At first she had been skeptical of the team's claim that they could make any food they wanted right here on the ship. How could there be a machine that made food out of nothing? Well, Ray had explained at length that the Waverider did not make it out of nothing but out of energy in a complicated process that Zari didn't particularly care about right now, but made a mental note to investigate further later. 

At the moment, she marveled at her opportunities. So many things that she had only ever heard about or seen in pictures and movies but hadn't ever thought she would actually be able to try. So many things that she had only tried a few times when she had gotten her hands on them through the black market. 

Mostly that applied to anything sweet, as a lot of sweet foods had been outlawed a long time ago, as Zari suspected purely to keep the population unhappy and to keep a healthy black market going, one of the ways ARGUS used to be able to arrest anyone who would be willing to break their arbitrary laws. 

Of course she had taken quite an active part in that black market, stealing things and distributing them among those who were already hunted and needed some joy in their lives, metas and sympathizers, those who risked everything to help their friends and family. 

She had kept some of it for herself, but it had never been nearly frequent enough for her tastes. The same with junk food or rather what the government deemed as such and with fresh fruit and vegetables. Though the latter was more about them being ridiculously expensive due to laws on who could grow what, trade embargoes and taxing and being used as a status symbol by the super rich.

But now that she had left all of that behind, she could really indulge herself. And that was precisely her problem right now. She couldn't decide. Standing here and knowing that she was able to get every food ever invented, as long as Gideon knew the recipe when it was made food, seemed to be far too much for her imagination that had always been more concerned with what she had and more importantly, didn't have, not with what she actually wanted. 

What did she want? Donuts? Of course, that would be the first choice. Those soft, fluffy delicacies, preferably stuffed with jam were something she only had very few times due to them being quite perishable and not suitable for the long time storing that was required when trading things on the black market and quite hard to make especially when on the run - in her childhood, her mother had baked sweets, but never donuts due to the complicated process of making them.

So, donuts were definitely a good choice.

But then there were also raspberries and blackberries. Fresh fruit was maybe even less accessible than baked goods but she had lived for a while in a community that illegally grew their own fruit and she had thoroughly enjoyed the access to it. Ever since then she had craved to get her hands on fresh fruit again.

Then there were waffles, of course, with whipped cream. Neither was something that was available often, waffles for the same reason as donuts and whipped cream because it needed to be kept cool and having a fridge was a luxury that most of the hiding places she had ended up in did not have. She had actually only had whipped cream out of a can once and it was the best thing she had ever eaten. The way it melted in her mouth, the way it was sweet and creamy, it was simply delicious. 

With that, her decision was made, even though she made a mental note to fabricate some salty snack foods too, to offset all the sugar.

Like Cheetos, those mysterious snacks everyone had apparently been addicted to at some point and which she had never managed to get her hands on. 

Oh, yes, definitely Cheetos.


End file.
